


Guilt

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Experiments [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Mrs. Hudson is not amused, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mrs. Hudson nearly looks for new tenants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

“So, doing a bit of redecorating, are we?” John asked coolly as he watched the workmen tromp in and out of the flat from the safety of Mrs Hudson’s vestibule.  
  
“The lino was so old, it really …” Sherlock started, then hastily clamped his mouth shut as their landlady glared at him.  
  
“My nerves, Sherlock! I hardly planned on all this when I got up today,” she reprimanded, her hands on her hips. “You need a babysitter, you do.”  
  
“Are you available?” John asked cheekily.  
  
“Not if he’s going to continue to play with all those nasty chemicals. Mrs Turner’s got the right idea. Her boys are so sweet, and quiet—and she screened them before they signed the lease,” she huffed.  
  
Eventually they were able to go back upstairs, Sherlock dolefully retrieving his chequebook and hastily scrawling out a cheque, which he handed to one of the exiting workers.  
  
“Here, John. I got you this.” Sherlock shyly handed the doctor a bottle of Jameson.  
  
“You did, did you? Guilt looks good on you. And the new floor does look nice,” John admitted as he examined the kitchen.  
  
And then he paused. Scratched his head. Glanced around the sitting room and then peered into the hall.  
  
“Sherlock,” he asked hesitantly. “Where is the kitchen table?”  
  
Sheepishly, Sherlock handed John a second bottle.  
  



End file.
